Dedue
Dedue is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is 18 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Dedue was the first born son of a blacksmith from Duscur, a region northwest of the Faerghus capital Fhirdiad. A member of the Blue Lions and servant of Dimitri. His homeland was destroyed in 1176 during the Tragedy of Duscur, when the people of Duscur were blamed and persecuted for the assassination of King Lambert and other kingdom nobles. After being saved by Dimitri, Dedue now serves his lord faithfully and without question to repay his debt, despite the rest of the Kingdom looking down on him and his people. Academy phase Dedue enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Blue Lions as Dimitri's retainer. War phase Crimson Flower (Edelgard) If the black eagle strike force is joined. Dedue will sacrifice his life for Dimitri, by using a crest stone he turns into a demonic beast. Silver Snow (Rhea) and Verdant Wind (Claude) Dedue hides in the Imperial Capital until Byleth's forces invade the palace, where he joins for the fight in order to kill Edelgard as revenge for Dimitri's death. After the fight, he's not seen again. Azure Moon (Dimitri) Dedue supposedly sacrifices himself for Dimitri's safety and he is persumed dead by Dimitri until he shows up in the battle of Myrrdin Bridge. Personality His stern face and stoic demeanor belie a calm, gentle man. He is of few words, rarely speaking out unless spoken to, but is polite and understanding of others. Due to his background from Duscur, he is used to the disdain many people have towards him but is usually not too bothered by it. Due to Dimitri sparing him from the Tragedy of Duscur, he owed him a life debt and is completely loyal to him. In his support with Felix, when asked if he would obey any order given by Dimitri, he stated that he would and would give his life to protect him. Even if Dimitri would order him to slaughter innocent lives, Dedue affirms that he would do anything he requested, no matter how heinous. He likes flowers and gardening, but dislikes anyone who tries to harm Dimitri. In Game Vulnerary Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |60% |50% |15% |30% |20% |25% |50% |10% |30% |} Maximum Stats |108 |74 |30 |42 |35 |44 |70 |35 |41 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Ragnarok | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Dedue is proficient in axes, lances, gauntlets, and heavy armor. He has weaknesses in riding and flying. His personal ability is called Staunch Shield. Given his skill levels, Dedue will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier), and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Armored Knight, Brigand, Brawler, Warrior, Fortress Knight, Grappler, War Master). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Felix *Ashe *Sylvain *Mercedes *Annette *Ingrid *Flayn *Gilbert *Shamir Quotes :Dedue/Quotes Possible Endings Dedue - Taciturn Devotee :As a loyal vassal, Dedue dedicated his life to supporting King Dimitri through his entire reign. After tending to his liege on his deathbed, Dedue resumed his post at Dimitri's grave on the edge of Fhirdiad. There, it is said he stood sentinel over the peaceful realm he had helped build until the end of his days. Dedue and Mercedes :Two years after the war, Dedue and his wife, Mercedes, opened a school in the Duscur residential district in Fhirdiad. The school educated Duscur children, who had never been given structured learning before, in reading, writing, arithmetics, and even Duscur history. Many years later, when the Duscur people reclaimed their homeland, the people who attended this school were able to resettle there and revive their old culture. because of this, Dedue and Mercedes were forever renowned by Duscur. Trivia * Dedue shares his Japanese voice actor, Hidenori Takahashi, with Awakening and Fates' Owain/Odin. * Dedue shares his English voice actor, Ben Lepley, with Thracia 776's Saias in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Dedue is the tallest student, standing at roughly 6'8" (204 cm). **Interestingly, Dedue is listed as 6’4” (192 cm) in the height chart included in the artbook. Gallery Dedue SRank.png|CG artwork of Dedue at S Support Dedue Portrait 5 Years.png|Dedue's portrait after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters